


Sprites werent meant to be in Dreambubbles

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little angst, Dream Bubbles, Fluff, I guess cannonical character death, M/M, Not much tho, a few headcannons in there, but post death, cause it was my cure to someone elses angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DaveSprite and you are not the real Dave.  But you think that might be okay, if only you weren't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprites werent meant to be in Dreambubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I read a sad Davesprite fic today is this is what i wrote to feel better.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes i lack a beta reader.

You sighed as you floated in a way that was almost sitting, but not quite, you couldn't sit anymore.  The ship was passing another dream bubble.  You had been excited about them at first, always unable to find any when you rarely managed to sleep, but it become painful after a while.

 

Because no one knew who you were.

 

Most knew who Dave was, most could see that you were Dave and they all assumed that you were from a doomed timeline where you had been transformed or mutated somehow to make you look the way you did.

 

Apparently only the Alpha Timeline had a Davesprite.  

 

You suppose that does make sense really.  You had left your timeline to go to the alpha one, not to go to a doomed timeline.  Knowing that didn't help that you hated been mistaken for a science experiment gone wrong.

 

It also didn't help that you never saw anyone from your timeline either.  

 

That, too, didn't surprise you.  Your Rose was still this Rose, to an extent, after all they had more or less merged.  

 

You were also pretty sure Jade had faced a similar thing with the Alpha timeline Jade.

 

"Jade."  You sigh.  You felt so bad about that, about having hurt her, used her like.  You both knew the real reason you broke up wasn't because you weren't the real Dave, as much as you tried to pretend that it was, if you were truly honest the reason you broke up was because she wasn't your John.

 

The John that you wanted so badly wanted to see again.  Your John, your boyfriend.  Your /dead/ boyfriend.  You had tried to hide how much that had hurt you, how much you wanted to do anything to bring him back.

 

You tried to move on, or really, you tried to make John, not your John but the alpha timeline John, fall in love with you.  Tried to recreate the relationship you had.

 

And when that did work you, like the pathetically stupid son of a bitch you are, dated his sister.

 

But you couldn't using her like that, because you both knew you were just using her as a replacement.  You actually cared about Jade, so you couldn't hurt her like that any more.  

 

You couldn't pretend she was the same as your John.

 

Your John, who'll you'll never see again. Dream bubbles aren't that kind to intruders like you, ones that weren't even allowed entrance in their sleep.

 

You would never see your John again, you knew it but you don't want to accept it.

 

With a sigh you shut your eyes.

 

When you open them theirs a movie playing on the big screen and a boy cuddled up against your side.  You were wearing your usual shirt and jeans.  Of course you would be wearing jeans.  Otherwise your legs would get cold.  There's nothing odd about you having legs.

 

It was yours and Johns first date, you remembered.

 

No, not remembered.  Knew.  Theres no way you could remember it, it hasn't been over yet.  John hasn't even kissed you at the same time the characters do on the movie like the cheeseball he is.

 

Oh crap.

 

You look at him.  "John."  He say softly.  He looks back and you stare at his blue eyes just before they turned pure white again as you finally let yourself accept what was happening.

 

"Hey Dave."  John says, a hand caressing your once again orange cheek and then your kissing and it feels so amazing because its John and he's there and you don't care that your no longer the real Dave because you are still /his/ Dave and thats all that matters right now.

 

You're not sure how long it is that you spend kissing but its a while before you both finally pull away.  Johns got that dorky smile that you love and you doubt that you're smile is any different.  

 

"I missed you so much."  You say softly, running a hand through his hair, along his face, down his chest.  Just feeling him again, your John.

 

"I missed you too Dave.  You've changed a little."  He said softly.  You bit your bottom lip.  Was he going to hate you because you weren't really Dave anymore?  "I like your new wings."  He added, smiling softy.  You feel yourself blush.  

 

"How did you find me?"  You ask softly, theres no way you brought him to you.

 

"Its not that hard.  I just had to find a memory strong enough to pull you too me when I could."  John smiled softly.  "I ran in Rose before, she told me what happened.  You're so brave Dave."  He said.

 

"I'm not Dave anymore John."  You mumbled sadly.  "I'm a sprite."

 

"You're still my Dave, no matter what." You smiled softly at hearing those words.  But you know it won't last.  You wouldn't always be able to find a way into the bubbles.  If only you got get the necklace to give him, that one that would bring you to him whenever he wished for it.

 

"You said you just have to try, right?"  He ask.  "To get to a certain memory?"

 

"Yeah, thats right."  John nodded.

 

"Stay with me then, I'm going to try something but we don't have much time.  The ship'll move out of this bubble soon." You say, kissing him again before using your amazing sprite powers to try to make it easier to focus on the memory and to being your John into it too.

 

You close your eyes tight. 

 

When you open them you're about to give Dave the necklace.  Theres no hesitation of remembering that is a memory though.  Not this time.  You yank the necklace back as Dave goes to grab it.

 

"Hey, what the fuck dude."  Dave says.

 

"Dave its a memory."  It takes him a moment but he understands and in an instant he's back in his godtier clothes and you search around for John.  

 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?  I was just in this whole grand place with Karkles and some other trolls and all of a sudden I'm here.  What.  The actual. Fuck man?"  He says.

 

"You're not going to pull a jadesprite on me and cry are you?"  You sighed, glad to find the necklace still in your hand as the scene around you fades.

 

"No, lame.  But speaking of Jade, didya seriously have to fucking hur-"

 

"Shut up."  You said quickly, not wanting John to hear.

 

"What did you do to Jade?"  Said boy asks.  Dave's jaw drops. 

 

"John?!  The fuck are yo doing here?"  He asked.  You ignored him in favor of putting the necklace around John neck.  

 

"Whenever you need me, just call, okay?  I'm a sprite now so I'll have to come to you if you want me."  You tell him softly, continuing to ignore your alpha self as he rants, confused.

 

John smiled at you.  "You better come when I call Dave, I don't want to wait so long to see you again."  He said softly.

 

"You better call cause I don't want that long either."  You smile, leaning down you kiss John again.

 

Dave, the real Dave, loses it.  But you don't care.  So what if your not everybodies real Dave.  Your John sees you as his Dave, one and a half wings or not, and John still loves you.  So you allow yourself to be pulled from the dream bubble, allow the real Dave to question your John, allow his John to be mad at you over Jade and allow yourself to let go of your guilt.

 

Because you have Your John, and you are His Dave.  Nothing else matters really, because he can call when he needs you, call when he /wants/ you, and you will always come to him.


End file.
